charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sight Unseen
Sight Unseen is the 5th episode of the third season and the 49th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper and Phoebe are worried that Prue has become obsessed with the Evil Triad since returning from the past and learning that someone was sent back to destroy their family line. So when Prue comes home to discover someone has broken into the Manor, she immediately believes its something supernatural sent by The Triad, while her sisters believe that it may be an evil of a human nature from the clues discovered by Darryl. Cole is upset to learn that the Triad has sent another agent to destroy the Halliwells. Piper feels that her inability to have a romantic evening with Leo is the result of interference from Leo's bosses. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner/ Belthazor *Darryl Morris *Abbey *Triad *'Troxa' *'Sean' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' #''To Erase a Memory'' is before the page on Troxa. #''Belthazor'' is before the Hand of Fatima. Troxa :T'his Invisible Demon has the ability to :attack unsuspecting victims and escape without :detection. Although his power prevents the naked :eye from seeing him, his being is still corporeal; :therefore, he cannot pass through objects or walls :'T'roxa's one Weakness is that :his ectoplasmic biochemistry is sensitive to :cold. When he encounters cold temperatures :he may become partially visible. :This vulnerability can be used to defeat him. Belthazor :'B'eware of this Demonic :Soldier of Fortune. Both powerful and :dangerous, he has destroyed countless :witches, innocents, and demons. :'A's sinister as he :is intelligent, he is not to be trusted, :Belthazor's known abilities include :throwing energy balls and shimmering :from place to place, but his powers are :probably not limited to these capabilities. :'B'ecause there is no known way to defeat him, :Belthazor should be avoided at all costs. 'Spells Prue casts a spell using siderite crystals around the Book of Shadows. (The original crystal cage). (unseen) 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to throw Abbey out of the Manor window. She later used it to smack away a pillow Troxa held to her face and to swat Troxa. After being kidnapped by Abbey, she used it to untie her ropes, to throw Abbey against a wall and a bookshelf and several objects in the basement onto her. She flung Abbey again, onto a kitchen wall cabinet, knocking her out. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Shimmering:' Type of teleportation used by Cole. *'Summoning:' Used by the Triad to summon Cole to their lair. *'Invisibility:' Used by Trox to make himself invisible. *'Premonition:' Phoebe had a premonition of Abbey shooting Prue to death at the manor kitchen. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to distract Abbey. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Abbey and the bullet. 'Artifacts' *'Crystals' Gallery Image:Pruestalker1.jpg|Prue walks into a broken Manor Image:PrueStalkerCouch.jpg|Prue is thrown onto couch by unidentified attacker (Abbey) Image:Pruesnotes.jpg|Prue's notes on possible attackers Image:Prustalkersleep.jpg|Asleep in the attic Image:PrueTroxapillow.jpg|Troxa tries to put pillow over Prue's face Image:Pruestalkerdetermined.jpg|She is determined to find out who is sending demons after her and her sisters Image:Prueattacktroxa.jpg|Attacked by Troxa Image:Prueelectrifytroxa.jpg|Prue electrifies Troxa with Siderite Crystals Image:Pruephotos.jpg|Prue is in her dark room developing her photos Image:Pruephots1.jpg|Prue notices pictures of herself Image:Prueabbey.jpg|Abbey appears behind Prue Image:Prueabbey2.jpg|Abbey pushes Prue's face in trays of developing liquid Image:Prueabbey3.jpg|Prue lifts head from trays Image:Prueabbeyeyeburned.jpg|Prue is unconscious and her eyes are burned Image:Prueabbey4.jpg|Prue wakes up but can barely see Image:Prueabbey05.jpg|Abbey talks to Prue as she puts Prue's shirt on Image:Prueabbeycrazy1.jpg|A psycho dressed like Prue Image:Prueabbeystare1.jpg|Prue stares at Abbey as she talks to her Image:Prueabbeyuntie1.jpg|Prue uses her power to untie herself Image:Prueabbeypowoer1.jpg|Abbey is sent flying into wall Image:Prueabbeypremonition1.jpg|Prue shot dead in Phoebe's premonition Image:Prueabbeyclose1t.jpg|Prue hides in closet Image:Prueabbeyprojection1.jpg|Prue projects out of closet, Abbey shoots Image:Prueabbeyprojection02.jpg|Prue projects back into herself Image:Prueabbeywanders.jpg|Abbey wanders the manor Image:Prueabbeyknockdown1.jpg|Prue pops out of closet, pounces Abbey Image:Prueabbeykitchen1.jpg|Prue runs to kitchen Image:Prueabbeyshootgun.jpg|Abbey fires Image:Prueabbeypipebulr.jpg|Piper rushes in, freezing the room Image:Prueabbeybullet00.jpg|The bullet stops Image:Prueabbeybullet02.jpg|Prue hears bullet and is frightened not knowing what happened Image:Prueabbeyfly1.jpg|Prue uses her power against Abbey Image:Prueabbeyfly3.jpg|Prue sends Abbey flying into Curio Beings Magical Beings * The Triad: A trio of upper-level demons. Working for the Source, they are the ones who sent Troxa and Cole. * Cole: Also known as Belthazor, he was sent by the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones by finding out and exploiting their weaknesses. * Troxa: An invisible demon sent by The Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. He was vanquished by the Triad for exposing them and Belthazor. Mortals * Abbey: The mentally disturbed ex-bartender of P3. She stalked and kidnapped Prue, being jealous of her beauty, and tried to kill her to replace her in her life. * Sean: A guy that Prue dated. She missed their first date, and therefore Darryl, and later the sisters believed him to be the stalker, untill it was revealed that the stalker was Abbey. They then had another date. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * The title is based on the phrase "sight unseen" which means 'without previous inspection.' * Prue's notes states Javna is a Level 1 demon. * Phoebe does not use her Levitation power. * This is the first episode where Prue has doubts about Cole. She thinks that he could be a demon. * The shirt that Abbey put on in the basement was the shirt that Prue wore in "Be Careful What You Witch For". * Phoebe kisses Cole for the first time in this episode. * The original airdate of this episode is November 2, 2000, which, according to the Halliwell's family tree, is Phoebe's birthday. * Prue's pride, or arrogance, is what leads to her downfall. In "Sin Francisco", Prue becomes infected with Pride, one of the seven deadly sins. * Prue was able to untie herself without looking at the rope. She also had sent Abbey flying with a squint of her eyes; this is the last time she channeled her powers in this manner. *This is the last time when Prue uses telekinesis with her eyes/mind. * This is the first instance where one or more of the sisters use a crystal cage to trap a demon. In later episodes it's Paige who uses it most and her power has an advantage to use it as she can orb the crystals in to a circle to activate the cage. In "Witchstock", Grams uses the crystals to protect the house so she may have put a spell for creating the crystals in the Book. * Prue mentions that she doesn't lock the front door, however in "Thank You For Not Morphing", she complains about Phoebe not doing this. Apparently, Prue didn't think this was necessary anymore, since demons burst through it almost every day. * As astral projection moves the consciousness outside of the body, Prue being blinded did not effect her astral form. Quotes :: Abbey: The other night when I was here, how did you throw me out the door? :: Prue: Like this. (squints her eyes and throws Abby backwards across the room) ---- :: Prue 'How do you know it wasn't a demon? :: 'Phoebe : Demons don't usually fondle. ---- : :: Phoebe : Still friends? Cole : I hope we're more than that :: Phoebe : (happily) Do you? Prove it. (He kisses her.) ---- : :: (Prue talking about a demon that's trying to get to the Book of Shadows) Prue ': If you guys don't want to take this seriously, that's your business. Me? I'm on a mission. :: 'Leo: Whoa... :: Phoebe ': We really need to get her laid, huh? ---- : :: 'Phoebe : Here is my stalker list. It's mostly guys that I knew in New York. Piper : 'Wow, you were busy in New York. ---- : :: 'Piper (to Prue about Abbey): Everything's gonna be ok. Everything will be great... as soon as I fire her. ---- : :: Darryl : Well, on the human side of things, I need you guys to put together a grudge list of any enemies you have past or present. (Prue hands him a piece of paper.) :: Prue : Already done.' ' :: Darryl (reading from the list): Abraxas, Barbas, Yama... What did you do? Date the United Nations? Glitches *When Piper freezes Abbey the first time, the camera points to Abbey and the gun is straight, whereas the second time it is lowered. International Titles *'French:' Balthazar *'Polish:' Czego oczy nie widzą (What your eyes can't see) *'Czech:' Neviditelný (Invisible) *'Slovak: '''Vidieť neviditeľné (See the unseen)'' *'Russian:' Videt' nevidimoye'' (To see the unseen)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Visión oculta (Hidden Vision) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Demonio invisible (Invisible Demon) *'Serbian:' Videti neviđeno (See the Unseen) *'Italian:' La Trappola (The Trap) *'German: '''Die Dämonenfalle (''The Demon Trap) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3